


She

by ChocoLoste



Category: G. I. Jane (1997)
Genre: F/M, Non-Mutual Pining, Pining
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoLoste/pseuds/ChocoLoste
Summary: 我又搞单箭头这是什么冥王星配对，太冷了，磕死我了，流眼泪，教官你暗恋的真的太明显了控制一下你自己。
Relationships: John James Urgayle/Jordan O'Neill
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	She

黑鹰战机的螺旋声音轰响。加上身体上的疼痛，噪音仿佛在揪着大脑里的一根弦狠命敲打。 _痛苦是你的朋友；它告诉你你还没死。_ 约翰咬着牙，一言不发，勉强睁着眼睛，他能看到奥尼尔和队员在他身前忙碌，扔掉步枪、沉重的装备，剪开他的裤腿，她在给他处理枪伤，拉紧止血带，包扎，她的手上全是他的血。奥尼尔给他注射吗啡，针头猛地扎进去，他皱起眼睑，最后昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，在那之前她抓着他的手，“你会没事的，Master Chief。”

他们回到营地。白花花的医疗室，墙上杂乱的泥点和在他眼前旋转。新的纱布，吗啡，担架，另一架直升机。再几小时后他在干净的病床上醒来，房门掩着，周围没有一点声音。约翰重新把头靠回枕头里，耳鸣代替了安静。

“我把你的书带来了，如果你需要。”

“非常需要，谢谢，我还得躺上几天。”约翰撑着上身坐起来，从副教官手里接过书本，“怎么安排？”

“我接替你，学员崽子们在营地待到规定的训练结束日期，然后是仪式，给胸章，他们再去别的军事学校。You know the drill.”

他点头。

“她也来了。”

约翰眨了眨眼睛。

“她想问你问题，我说我能转告，她说她需要答案。”

“哦。”

“你不想见她的话我就叫她回去。”

“算了，你知道她不会停。”

他顿了顿，咽了口口水，“听着，约翰……”

“让她过来吧。”他打断。少校便出了房间。他拾起书，找到先前折角的地方翻开，一会后他听见脚步声。门打开了，他并没有从纸页上移开视线，尽管它仍停留在一处没有动过。

“早上好，Master Chief。你的伤怎么样了？”

“中尉。”他抬头，奥尼尔背着手站在床旁边，“没打中骨头，不算严重。你包扎的及时。”

“是我应该做的。”

片刻的沉默，他把目光从她脸上移开。

“Master Chief……”

“中尉，我知道你要问什么。在此之前你杀过人吗？”

“没有，长官。”她盯着他的眼睛。

“你没实战过，没杀过人。你需要捅进那人的喉管和血管，他会疯狂挣扎，你要把他摁倒捂住他的口鼻，你没杀过人。”

“这不代表你可以替我做决定，暴露你的位置，假设我做不到。”

“我没有假设任何东西，中尉。”

他说的语气很平稳，不轻不重，他以为奥尼尔还会继续争辩两句，或如果她在气头上，骂他做傻事。而她张了张嘴，最后抿了起来，稍稍点头，“祝你早日康复，Master Chief，希望毕业仪式能再见。”

“再会，乔丹。”他叫了她的名。

她有点惊讶，最后微微笑了笑，他看着房门缓缓合起，她的背影被掩去，之后花了近半小时才把书翻了页，纸页哗哗响地时候他自嘲地挽起嘴角。她怎么可能不知道。

她的倔强和她的认真总是有力度的。第一次是写完文章后她抬起头，前额的头发滴着水，脸上是泥沙和污渍，双眼蓝的犀利，闪着光。他被震住。就此和她对视仿佛变成了一件很艰难的事情，她的眼神总能冲破一切隔阂，像刀刻在他心脏上，尖锐又强大。

大兵总是凝视前方。这是最好的借口，能避开她的光芒，于是他就在她视线范围外望着她，一寸一寸，她的后脑勺她的耳廓，瞄准镜里她在泥地里翻滚攀爬，攀过障碍，凌晨的海滩她脸朝天空，冷地发抖。 _敲三下钟你就解放了。_ 海水没过去，她呕出一口水，咬着嘴唇一动不动。

他的观察是隐秘的，窥探性的，又是榨压性的，高高在上的强烈。他可以给命令，在营地是他管着大西洋的潮汐，太阳的升降。都是他掌管。 _明白吗？是的，指挥军士长！都明白吗！是的！指挥军士长！_

他到底都掌管什么，他又能管住什么。海水拍着他的腿，烈日当头，他看着汗水留进她的后颈。

SERE训练，另一个借口。奥尼尔明显感到了约翰的针对，面对审问她便回敬以嘲讽，满脸血污地瞪他，不从和倔强。他便打她，抓住她往柱子上撞，掐住她纤细的脖子摁进冰水里，她如果是猎物他就是捕食者。 _屈服吧。_ 侵占，在她心里刻出一块地方让他进去。情欲没有出路，他只能以这样卑劣地方式发泄。甚至是把她顶在桌角，扯开她的裤子，他看见她雪白的肌肤。你会流血，女人。他见过她在昏暗的浴室撑着墙，背朝着他，经血会顺着你的腿间留下来吗，淌到脚腕处，积在凹陷里，攀着小腿留下一条污渍。他硬的发疼。

而他知道他又不会真正地做什么。 _请准许我去穿衣服，长官。_ 他盯着地上的积起的水塘，躲躲闪闪，抬起头，从下到上把目光迅速扫过，不敢停留，最后只是看着她的前额，眨眨眼睛，她从他面前踱步离开，他望着那个还在滴水的龙头发愣。他无言以对。你会流血，我会流血。当他躺在地上，捏着被她打断的鼻子，鲜红的东西顺着耳侧滚到泥土里，他已经不想站起来了。

_Suck my dick! Suck my dick._ 栅栏外的队员全部跟着她一起吼。 _Suck my dick._

他只想吻她的脚，抓住她的一切，吻她的一切。他落荒而逃。

她会流血。他想看她流血，他不忍看她流血。他想让她走，他在海滩边远远地听到她敲钟，他不愿让她走，那四十八个小时是翻来覆去的煎熬，最后她回来了。 _我也很高兴见到你，Master Chief。_ 别走，别在我面前就这么草草地飞掉。所以他才毫不犹豫地射出那颗子弹。流血，她也会死。他明白，往后他们也许不再会见面，奥尼尔会去其他军事学校继续训练，然后被部署入小队，离开这里，驻扎在别的国家，利比亚，索马里，伊朗？六个月，一年？她会杀死很多人，她会救很多人。或许某天，房顶上的狙击手会瞄准她的眉心，后背，炸弹翻开沙土，巨响和黑烟埋没她。她便像流星，他瞥过她的燃烧，在他面前，生活的，划一道明亮的长线，最后熊熊燃烧地坠落，他无权看她燃尽的场景，她留给他的最多也就会是一颗陨石，表面或还在丝丝飘着烟。他会把手盖上去，让它灼烧他皮肤。如果她离去，死去，他是不是才终于能拥有一点东西，一点实质的痛苦和爱。

颁胸章的时候，奥尼尔站在队伍最末端。大兵凝视前方。他仍然是看着她的脸侧，拄着拐杖，一步，再近点，再一步，最终仿佛跨过无尽的山峦和深渊，才终于触及到她的视线，像山火一样明亮、滚烫，照到他眼睛里，她背上的羽毛已经硬挺，她要飞了，而在她面前，他永远这么无力，这么暗。

**离别前。**

他靠着门框看她打开储物柜，拿出他的诗集，握住他的海军十字，她看见了那个红圈，那首诗，最后才恍然回头，对上他的眼睛。他这才转过身，缓慢地顺着走廊走下去。他屏息听着身后，谢天谢地没有脚步声，终于换她看着他的背影，他走离她，融进走廊灰黑的影子里。她没有追上来。他笑了。她怎么可能会往回追，她怎么可能不知道。

**Author's Note:**

> 搞不来军衔，不好意思886


End file.
